Raindancing
by Celestia Memora
Summary: Some action, some adventure, some romance, here ya go for KO shippers! [hiatus at the moment, will be finished sometime in the near future]
1. Default Chapter

Hello hello hello, and welcome to my first attempt at a fan fiction not in Harry Potter! This might work out, it might not, so let me know if it isn't but please, let me down easily. Thank you.

~Cellie~

Author: Celestia Memora

Title: Rain Dancing

Summary: 

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters do not belong to me, but the wonderful team who created them. Stan Lee, I salute you!!! The only thing I own is the X-2 DVD. 

Chapter1

            Golden-eyed Kurt Wagner, newest addition to the X-men, sat in his windowsill, enjoying the summer breeze wafting through it. It was nighttime, and the stars were out. He felt reverent, and for the first time since arriving at the school, he felt like he belonged. They have barely arrived back when the media circus had arrived, let on by Striker's associates that there was a large group of mutants living there, and now there was a small encampment of mutant protesters outside the gates. Each day, they called for them to come forward and 'receive justice'. His newfound friend Ororo, or Storm, as the others called her, was none too happy about their jeers and catcalls whenever Scott or Logan went into town. 

            Kurt just shook his head. He almost didn't care anymore what people thought. He had developed an, 'easy come easy go' attitude about the reporters and activists. But other things, like people wincing when he teleported, looking away when he addressed them, or some people gasping when he smiled. That bothered him, the fact that even other mutants did not enjoy his company, all except Ororo. As he looked at the stars, he remembered her saying how his markings were beautiful. 

            He used to look at the stars often when he was still with the Munich circus. He would slip away from the quiet chatter of the fireside, and would gaze up at the stars, feeling small and less noticeable. What he wouldn't have given for no one to notice him.  But he seemed to cause problems wherever he went. One night, he wanted to run to the quick mart nearby and get a package of sunflower seeds, but he even had to refrain from that. He could see the headline now: **Dangerous Mutant Buys Sunflower Seeds! **Sometimes, he just couldn't see why God had given him such a hideous and obvious mutation. Sometimes, he didn't want to believe in God, for what kind of God would such pain. 

            _'God's plan,'_ he thought, _' how many times have I heard of God's plan?  I would like to understand God's plan more than he is letting on.'_ He knew he wasn't supposed to understand, but he would like to see how barring him from a normal life could help anyone. He thought if he went with the X-men, he could fulfill some kind of plan, but life was no better here than out in the streets, or with Stryker. He shuddered at the name. 

            But he knew that wasn't true. He now had friends. And Ororo. He sighed. He just didn't understand. He leaned out a little farther out the window, seeing some of the students cooking something over the fireside a little farther away from his window. Before he knew it he had let go of the sill, and was falling to the ground. He fell so fast; he didn't have time to teleport to the ground. He hit the ground, happening to land directly in front of Ororo. Then he blacked out.

Well?????????????

Please review, I'm desperate!!!

Tanx anyway,

Cellie


	2. Into the woods

Sorry for the delay everyone!!!

Cellie

Chapter 2: New arrival

Kurt blearily opened his eyes. It seemed he was still outside, but his head was in Ororo's lap. Far from comfortable, he immediately tried to sit up, but failed extravagantly. Ororo's face spun above him. She made a shushing noise, and stroked his hair back form his face.

"What happened?" She said.

"I leaned a bit too far out my window." He said with a sheepish smile. He tried to sit up again, and though he go a massive head rush, he was able to remain sitting with out tumbling off of the log which he was laying on. It seemed he was sitting by the fire, where the students were cooking something, which Kurt now recognized as marshmallows.

"You okay Mr. Wagner?" asked Bobby, who was cuddling with Rogue.

"Oh, I am quite fine, and call me Kurt. It is not as if I was your teacher." He said.

The students had now nearly finished making s'mores, and now they were sharing ghost stories.

"-and so they left the tent," Jubilee was saying, "and they began to hear crunching footsteps very close behind them." And as if on queue, there were loud footsteps out in the woods not far from the fire.

There was a collective gasp, and shaky voice form the group called out to whatever it was.

"Hello? Who's there?" And a massive crunching noise answered their question as a person draped in shadow toppled out of the forest. The students jumped up from the fireside as one to rush over to see who (or what, for that matter) it was.

"He's still alive!" A student shouted over the din. It was a man, who was apparently going crazy.

"No…" He muttered, he eyes rolling around in his mud and blood splattered head. He seemed to be hacking up bile and blood, and both his arm and leg were twisted in the wrong direction. It was only five seconds later they realized it was Logan.

"Oh God, Logan…" Ororo said, her eyes widening, and she pushed through to him. "Logan, what happened?"

His face contorted, and he managed wheezed out, "Out there--its--out--there--insane--woods, gotta find—it…" and he passed out.

"Bobby, help me and Kurt get Logan inside." Ororo said. " He might have head trauma, so Rogue, run in and the red stretcher from the front hall closet." Rogue jumped and broke into a dead run to the double French doors. "Everyone else, go inside."

-in the X-Men headquarters of the institute-

Professor Xavier had joined them once they had taken Logan down to the headquarters. "So he stumbled out of the woods and collapsed?" He asked. He shook his head slowly. "Well, he doesn't have any sort of injury, except extreme malnutrition. When Logan came to me that last time I saw him, he said he was going into the woods for some…training exercises. I assumed he was going to be back in a couple of hours, and he is, but his malnutrition is so extreme…he would have had to be gone for more than a week to have the level of it he has." Xavier began to rub his temples. "The last few days I have been getting strange…feelings about those woods. There is something in there, and we need to know what it is. For Logan's well being, I am not going to look into his mind for now. So we need to send a group into the forest, to find out what it is. Storm, Kurt, I am suggesting you two to go."

Kurt looked up, previously lost in his own thoughts. "Huh?"

"Yes, I know you have a good grasp of the forest, as does Storm. You two will make a good team. I don't want any more than two. After all, this could be a diversionary tactic from what remains of Stryker's forces, and we need some to stay here, in case of an attack. You will set out in the morning. I suggest you go up to bed and get some rest. You're going to need it."

-witching hour-

"Gott in Himmel." Kurt said fervently. He was not following the Professor's suggestion in getting some rest, and instead was pacing around his room at midnight. He was going in to the woods with Ororo? How was he supposed to concentrate? When ever around her, he was thinking about her constantly. Her skin, her hair, her smell, what she could possibly been thinking…the kind of thoughts Logan called, 'Softy Nancy boy thoughts'. He didn't care what Logan thought. He probably thought the same way about Jean. "Ein Engel auf Erden." He sighed. And how was he supposed to remain…chaste? He blushed at that thought. He gave up thinking about anything for now. He was dead tired and they were leaving for their trek at six in the morning. "Gottwegweiser und behält uns auf unserem Pfad. Und behalten Sie auch uns haben reserviert." And laughing softly at the last thought, rolled onto his bed and fell asleep.

! #$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()

Gott in Himmel=God in heaven

Ein Engel auf Erden= an angel on earth

Gottwegweiser und behält uns auf unserem Pfad. Und behalten Sie auch uns haben reserviert. = God guide and keep us on our path. And also keep us reserved.

There, so ya'll don't get confused.

Much affection, Cellie


End file.
